Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{50}{50} \times -87\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{50}{50} \times 100\% = 100\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times -87.5\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times -87.5\% = -87.5 \% $